


Quick And Quiet

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [37]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Short Doll/Lizzy Drabbles.</p>
<p>1) AU where Doll rescues Lizzy and they live together.<br/>2) Pirate/Captured Rich Girl AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick And Quiet

“Wai’ - ya mean, this is all fo’  _me?”_

“Of course!”

Out of everything that Lizzy had seen that day, the mysterious girl that she and Paula had found toppled off her horse _crying_ over _food…_ was definitely one of the weirder ones.

* * *

 

“Looks like yer fam'ly’s willin’ ta pay a lo’ for yer return, Lady Midford.” The young ship hand turned away from the captured girl for just a moment - a nigh-fatal error, for the cold, sharp tip of a sword was pressed between her shoulder blades but a moment after.

“P-Per'aps we ken work somethin’ ou’…”


End file.
